Digimon vs Beyblade
by Emerald-Eyes90
Summary: Matt meets his old friend from China, who also is in a world champion beyblading team. Who is he? MattXSora OCXSora


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or Digimon, nor the characters in them, except the teacher's names!!! (  
  
Digimon vs. Beyblade  
  
A blonde walked down the stairs, or walked and walked, he ran down the stairs with his best friend, a brown big haired boy in his age.  
  
"Matt, we have to hurry up!" He said as he started to run faster  
  
"Yeah, yeah! We're running as fast as we can!" The blonde barely said running even faster than his friend  
  
They ran outside and to the school.  
  
"It's actually your fault that we're late again!" Said the blonde named Matt  
  
"Oh, are you taking all this on me?!" Said his best friend, then he fell on a tiny stone  
  
"Klutz!" Said Matt and continued running towards the school  
  
In their classroom...  
  
"Ishida, Matt?" The teacher said, but got no answer. "Is he late again? Kamiya, Taichi?" Still no answer. "Are they both late again?"  
  
Then they stormed into the classroom.  
  
"Oh, we're late again!" Said Matt as everyone stared at him and he sweat dropped.  
  
"Out in the corridor immediately!" The teacher shouted on them.  
  
They stood outside the classroom and missed the whole chemistry class again. And after the lesson their friends came out. A crimson haired girl her eyes also crimson and a red/mahogany haired boy.  
  
"So, what did you do today?" Asked Tai  
  
"We did some chemicals! It was fascinating!" Said Izzy, the red/mahogany haired boy  
  
"Mr Ishida! Mr Kamiya! May I speak with you?" Asked the chemistry teacher  
  
"Yes, Ms Morgan!" They said and went into the classroom with their chemistry teacher  
  
"You have been late to every morning lesson I've heard!" She said. "Please, sit!"  
  
"Yes, Miss!" They said and sat down on the chairs  
  
"Is something bothering you at home? Or here in school, maybe?" She asked  
  
"No, we're having it great at home!" Said Tai  
  
"What about you, Matt?" She asked as she turned to face him  
  
"I'm mostly home alone, so I should say that I would be fine!" He said  
  
Then it knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" She answered  
  
"Ah, Ms Morgan! We have the new students!" Said the principal of the school  
  
"Ah, they will start tomorrow!" Said Ms Morgan  
  
"Yes, and they are going to have you! But, who are you talking to?" Asked the principal  
  
"It is Matt Ishida and Taichi Kamiya!" Answered Ms Morgan  
  
"Oh, I can take them to my office; I need to talk to them, if you're done!" Said the principal  
  
"Yes! Boys, Mr Aino wants to talk to you!" Said Ms Morgan  
  
"We're coming!" Said Matt and they went with Mr Aino to his office  
  
"So, Matt and Taichi, you came late again!" He said  
  
"We're sorry, Mr Aino!" Said Tai  
  
"Tomorrow five new students will start here! Three is going to start in your sister's and your brother's class! So I want you to be here properly tomorrow! You may go now!" He said and Matt and Tai left his office.  
  
In the math class...  
  
"Five new students?" Asked the girl  
  
"Yeah, and he wanted us to be early tomorrow!" Said Tai  
  
"And three are going to start in Kari's and TK's class!" Said Matt  
  
"Takenouchi, Sora?" Said the teacher  
  
"I'm here!" The girl waved with her hand  
  
"Ishida, Matt?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
"Kamyia, Taichi?"  
  
"Always on your lessons, Mrs Role!" Said Tai  
  
"Good, because we're having a test tomorrow morning!" She warned him  
  
The end of the day...  
  
"So, where are we going to eat tonight?" Asked Tai  
  
"I have a play tonight actually, so are we in for pizza or McDonalds?" Asked Matt  
  
"McDonalds!" The three of them said  
  
"Let's go!" Said Matt and they went to McDonalds  
  
That evening...  
  
"Matt Ishida!" Screamed a whole crowd of girls  
  
"They're really on to you tonight, Ishida!" Said the guitarist  
  
"Who knows? Maybe I'll be writing autographs tonight!" Said Matt  
  
"I can see Sora! There she is!" Said the drummer and pointed at her  
  
Matt looked at her, and at the side he saw...  
  
"Ray!" He said when he saw a raven haired boy with a Chinese outfit with a ying yang on.  
  
"Do you know that guy?" Asked the keyboardist  
  
"He's an old friend from China!" Said Matt  
  
"Out on scene, guys!" Ordered the director  
  
They sang five of their greatest hits and got a loud screaming from the girl's side. They went backstage again and there he met Ray.  
  
"Matt! Long time, no see!" He said and hugged his friend and Matt hugged him back.  
  
"Yeah, and this time I've got a band!" Said Matt and started to introduce the members. "This is Jeff, Smith, Soul and Ice! It's actually their nicknames! Guys, this is Ray!"  
  
"Truly nice to meet you! Have you ever played in a band?" Asked Jeff  
  
"No, I haven't!" Said Ray  
  
"Then, what do you do for living?" Asked Soul, who had lit a cigarette  
  
"I Beyblade a lot! It's a great sport in China!" Said Ray  
  
"Ray!" They heard shouts from three younger guys, and one followed them, but only had his arms crossed.  
  
"That's my team! The Bladebreakers!" Said Ray and took Matt's wrist. "Let me introduce them! This is Tyson, Kenny or Chief, Max and Kai! Guys, this is Matt, an old friend of mine!"  
  
"It's nice to meet you all!" Said Matt  
  
"Matt, your mom's here!" Said Smith  
  
"Matt, I came to hear you! Oh, are you talking to your fans?" She asked  
  
"No, this is Ray, a friend from China and this is his team in Beyblade!" Said Matt  
  
"Oh, the Bladebreakers! Well, I know Mr Dickenson very well!" Said his mother and shook hand with Ray  
  
"We're starting school tomorrow! I guess it's your school because I heard your last name!" Said Ray  
  
"Alright! I'll introduce you to my other friends!" Said Matt  
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow then! Bye!" Said Ray and he and the team left  
  
"Nice boys, aren't they?" Said his mother  
  
"Yeah, say hi to TK for me! Bye, mom!" Said Matt and pushed out his mother  
  
"Nice singing today, Ishida!" Said Ice  
  
"Thanks, Ice!" Said Matt and packed down his guitar and went out, the turned and said: "Bye, guys! See ya at the rehearsal!"  
  
"Bye Matt!" They said and Matt left  
  
'Wow! Ray is back and he is with in a team with beyblading guys! He's always been cool! Well, I'll introduce them tomorrow for Tai, Sora and Izzy!' He thought and just went home  
  
The Bladebreakers in a hotel room...  
  
"That guy was awesome at the guitar! But, how do you know him, Ray?" Asked Tyson  
  
"He was in China on vacation and I fell in the water! He swam and rescued me and I was thankful to him, so he got to be my best friend!" Said Ray  
  
"He's blonde and he's cool too! Do you think he has a girlfriend?" Asked Tyson, then got an elbow in his ribs. "What did I do?"  
  
"You won't use him to get a girl will you?" Asked Kenny  
  
"Why should I, Kenny? He's just cool!" Said Tyson  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning then! Good night guys!" Said Ray and went into his room. 'What a coincidence to meet Matt again!'  
  
Everyone in Tokyo went to sleep...  
  
THE END 


End file.
